


Baby, sleep in my arms tonight

by Hkbs_world



Series: Aokise domestic fluff [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, My First Fanfic, Police Officer Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hkbs_world/pseuds/Hkbs_world
Summary: Movie night, husband's oversized shirt, couch cuddles and falling asleep in his warm embrace.Domestic AoKise. Domestic fluff. Romance#My first fic.Edit: a sequel to this fic!Good Morning, My Love
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: Aokise domestic fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101563
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	Baby, sleep in my arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanillaDaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/gifts).



> Boyxboy  
> This is my first fic so pls forgive me for typos.  
> and english is not my first language.  
> Thanku my dearest Vanilla-cchi for this cute lil prompt 💙💛✨  
> I hope I was able to write a good fluff though  
> loads of love to u.

“Ryouta, the movie is all set , you coming!?” shouted Daiki to his husband from the living room. It's been a week since they both had a free evening from their respective jobs, so Kise had proposed (with his puppy dog eyes and signature pout) to watch a movie that he has been wanting to see from a long time but with the increasing cases at the organised crime division and Kise's frequent shootings for his upcoming movie they hardly had any time for relaxing together after a long day. So Aomine gave in to his husband's demand and accepted to watch the movie together after a quick shower. And now he just had to wait for his husband to come out of the bedroom. _H_ _e’s been in for like ages._  
“Yeah just a sec Daiki”, came the reply from the bedroom. And now he came out, clad in a big blue shirt and black sweatpants. _Wait…_  
**“Hey babe, is that my shirt?”** asked Aomine with a smirk. Honestly, he loved seeing Kise in his clothes. Not only he looked super cute (and extremely ravishing at the same time) in those slightly bigger shirts, but it made his chest feel so warm, as it meant that Kise liked wearing his clothes, being surrounded by his scent and that Kise loved Aomine and Aomine alone. _AND Aomine loved him with his whole being too!_

“Yeah....”, Kise replied with a blush. _Oh god he lookes so beautiful blushing like that!_ The blonde still blushes on small things after 4 years of dating and 3 years of marriage, and Aomine finds it so endearing. He just wants to ravish Kise right now, seeing his husband’s exposed pale shoulders and that beautifully flushed face. _But tonight is for rest , he did say he was tired, guess we can do that tomorrow._  
“You don’t like it ?” asked Kise with his signature pout. _Ah! He’s so cute!_  
“I love it baka, come here already!” Said Aomine chuckling slightly as he sat on the couch and welcomed Kise with his open arms and settled him on his lap.  
They usually cuddled on the couch.  
Kise wearing Aomine’s shirt and curled up in his lap was pure bliss.  
“You smell really nice..”, said Aomine as he kissed Kise’s head and inhaled deeply, he liked it, the fragrance had citrus notes with a scent that was specifically Kise's.  
Kise blushed and snuggled his head in Aomine’s neck. Aomine draped a blanket around them as Kise usually get cold. They settled in a comfortable silence except for the sound of the opening music on tv.

The movie continued with the lead actor proposing to his lover. _Kise really likes this rom-com stuff_ . As Kise snuggled closer to Aomine, Aomine was unconsciously combing Kise's soft locks with his fingers. He enjoyed this feeling and so did Kise as he relaxed further in the touch. "You’re so comfy…”, Kise mumbled sleepily and after a few minutes he was asleep.  
Aomine studied Kise’s face closely, even after years of being together, Kise was still really handsome. He _was a model-turned-actor for a reason!_ Aomine studied the blonde resting in his lap, _"He looks so peaceful, like an angel, my angel. Huh? His dark circles look deeper than I last saw, hmm overworking again!?..baka"_ He kissed Kise's forehead and caressed his cheeks and jaw with his thumb. With another kiss on the head , he carefully untangled the blanket and picked him up bridal style to carry him to their bedroom.

As they reached inside the bedroom, he tucked Kise under the covers and laid down with him, with one arm under Kise’s head and the other wrapped loosely around his waist. With the lights turned off, the only light being the moonlight pouring through the curtains, Aomine caressed Kise’s face once more and with one last peck on the lips he drifted of to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanku fr reading 💙💛✨  
> Thanku so much Vanilladaydreams  
> And Evamylee and annarodwaybookworm for encouraging me to write fanfiction.  
> My Tumblr ->  
> [Hkbs-world](https://hkbs-world.tumblr.com/)


End file.
